


Admítelo

by luxam9



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: Hiro está harto de ocultar su relación con K y le da un ultimátum. Por error, Hiro es secuestrado y K pasa las peores horas de su vida pensando lo peor.¿Aceptará dejar de ocultar su relación?





	Admítelo

—¡¡Hiro fue secuestrado!! —gritó Shuichi después de haber abierto con fuerza la puerta de la oficina de presidencia. Cuando Claude escuchó esto, sintió que el mundo se le iba a los pies.

 

Una hora antes…

—Ah... K...

Hiro gimió con fuerza cuando su amante tomó su miembro y lo metió a su boca. Agradecía estar recargado sobre una pared y que Claude sostuviera sus caderas con fuerza, de lo contrario sus piernas no lo hubieran soportado.

En un momento de pasión, ambos había prácticamente huido del ensayo de Bad Luck pidiendo un descanso y se habían metido al primer armario que habían encontrado. 

Claude soltó el miembro de Hiro y subió a besar sus labios mientras unía sus miembros y con una mano los frotaba entre sí.

—Hiro...

Hiro pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y atrapó sus labios sintiendo el orgasmo atacarlo con potencia siendo seguido segundos después por su manager. La mano de Claude impidió que sus ropas se mancharan. Hiro soltó a su amado y sus ojos brillaron cuando lo vio limpiar su mano con su lengua, degustando la combinación de sus esencias, para después atrapar sus labios, compartiendo tal elíxir. Sus respiraciones se normalizaron y se permitieron arreglarse sus ropas entre caricias y besos de mariposa.

—Te amo Hiro...

—Yo también...

Cuando estuvieron listos, Claude le dijo que esperara unos minutos después de que él saliera para que nadie sospechara.

—¿Hasta cuándo K? —preguntó Hiro antes de que Claude pudiera abrir la puerta—. ¿Hasta cuándo nos vamos a estar escondiendo?

Claude volteó a ver a Hiro que tenía los brazos cruzados y lo veía fijamente.

—Hiro, ya te he dicho que...

—Es por mí bien —Lo cortó—, que no quieres que me pase lo que le sucedió a Shuichi, que no es el momento —enumeró Hiro, acercándose a él.

Había aguantado ese secretismo por amor a Claude, pero ya no resistía ver a Eiri y a Shuichi expresar sus sentimientos —más por parte de Shuichi, Eiri seguía reacio—, en cualquier lugar.

Quería un noviazgo normal, lo más normal que el ser homosexual le permitiera ser. Salir juntos, tomarse de las manos, besarse en público, decirse “te amo” mientras comían helado en un parque y todas esas cursilerías. Vivir juntos.

—¿Sabes qué creo? Que tienes miedo. Temes que todos se enteren de que eres homosexual. Perder esa imagen de macho dominante que tienes. Temes lo que diría Michael o tu ex esposa. Yo... Yo quiero algo completo K. No me importa lo que digan los demás. Quiero poder salir contigo a la calle tomado de la mano, ir al parque a comer helado mientras nos besamos. Quiero poder caminar a tu lado sin tener que fingir que no somos nada.

Se dirigió a la puerta del armario y le dio un beso a Claude. Un beso dulce y sensual como sólo su amado él se lo podía dar. Cuando se separaron, Claude observó el rostro serio del guitarrista.

—Pero lo que más deseo es que los demás sepan que eres mío. Lo siento pero... no puedo seguir con esto si pretendes que sigamos escondiéndonos.

Claude solo observó a Hiro desaparecer por el pasillo para entrar a la sala de ensayos. Las palabras de Hiro resonaban en su mente como un mantra. ¿Acaso Hiro había terminado con él? No, eso no podía ser. Él amaba a Hiro con todo su ser, pero tenía miedo y esa era la realidad. Temía lo que diría Michael, su pequeño, si se enteraba que su padre salía con un hombre. Por Judy no había problema, esa había sido la principal razón de su divorcio. Claude había decidido volver sus ojos a otro lado. Pero lo que más temía, era por la seguridad de Hiro.

Después de que Shuichi fuera atacado por culpa de Aizawa, se había empeñado en mejorar el sistema de seguridad de sus protegidos. No imaginaba qué había sentido Eiri cuando se enteró de la situación de Shuichi, pero ni loco quería que le sucediera lo mismo a Hiro. Debía tranquilizarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Hablaría con Tohma para pedirle unos días de descanso. Iban bien con los ensayos y las grabaciones. Pediría una semana para llevarse a Hiro fuera de la ciudad y hablar con él.

 

 

—Hiro, ¿qué te pasa? Andas muy distraído —preguntó Shuichi, luego de que Hiro se equivocara por cuarta vez en los acordes de la canción que intentaban ensayar.

—Lo siento Shu.

La mente de Hiro no estaba en el ensayo sino en lo último que le había dicho a Claude. ¿Cómo lo habría entendido? ¿Lo cortaría? ¿Lo dejaría? Esa no había sido su intención. No quería que su manager lo dejara. Estaban próximos a cumplir tres años de novios y planeaban pedirle a Claude que vivieran juntos, pero ahora...

¿Y si se tomaba sus palabras como un ultimátum y decidía que lo mejor era separarse? Las palabras le habían salido del corazón sin que pudiera callarlas. Él ansiaba una relación normal. Si la relación entre Shuichi y el novelista había sido bien recibida por la sociedad nipona, ¿por qué ellos no? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ellos también se merecían una oportunidad.

—Creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí —añadió Suguru—. Es tarde y no creo que avancemos mucho. Además, Winchester-san no ha venido.

Hasta ese momento, Hiro se dio cuenta de que Claude no había aparecido. Se sintió peor.

—Sí, mejor vámonos Hiro. Mañana seguiremos ensayando.

Dejaron los instrumentos y fueron a checar su salida a recepción mientras Shuichi llamaba a Eiri para que pasara por él.

—Yo esperaré a mi primo para que me lleve a casa —dijo Suguru.

—¡Sí! —gritó Shuichi mientras jalaba a Hiro a la entrada—. ¿Quieres que te dejemos en tu departamento o K te llevará?

—No, gracias Shu. —Desafortunadamente, ese día no había llevado a su motocicleta pues Claude había pasado la noche en su departamento y lo había traído al trabajo. Tendría que pedir un taxi—, mi motocicleta está en el estacionamiento de NG —mintió.

—Yuki no tardará en llegar —dijo Shuichi, dirigiéndose a Hiro y dándole la espalda a la calle.

Lo que pasó después, fue demasiado rápido. Un auto se detuvo detrás de Shuichi. La puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y un hombre encapuchado se asomó.

—¡¡Shuichi, cuidado!!

Ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía. Jaló a Shuichi aventándolo hacia la acera con tan mala suerte que, el maleante, viendo el cambio de objetivos, no dudó en tomar a Hiro y cerrar la puerta del carro que después salió a toda velocidad.

—¡¡Hiro!! —gritó Shuichi, levantándose todo lo rápido que los golpes que se había dado al caer contra el pavimento se lo permitieron.

 

 

—¡¡Pero cómo pudo ser!! —gritó Claude tomando a Shuichi fuertemente de los hombros, sin darse cuenta de que le hacía daño al menor.

—¡Me querían a mí! ¡Yo—! 

—Tranquilízate K —demandó Tohma al ver su estado de nerviosismo. Había estado casi una hora convenciéndolo de que le diera un tiempo libre a los muchachos, argumentando que iban adelantados al plan de trabajo, y cuando finalmente había accedido, pasaba esto—. Shuichi, ¿puedes decirnos qué pasó?

A Shuichi sólo le tomó tres minutos relatar lo que había sucedido desde que habían salido del elevador, tiempo en el que Eiri llegado preguntando por qué Shuichi tenía un raspón en la cara y golpes en el cuerpo. En poco tiempo lo pusieron al tanto.

—Secuestradores —murmuró Claude con desprecio. Sólo esperaba que su amado estuviera bien.

 

 

—¡¡Estate quieto!! —gritó uno de los captores apuntando a Hiro con un arma—. ¡¡Él no era nuestro objetivo!! —chilló hacia el conductor—. ¡¿Qué le diremos al jefe?!

Hiro sopesó la situación. Iban a raptar a Shuichi, eso era seguro. Al menos había arruinado sus planes. Ahora, se encontraba en un vehículo en movimiento con las manos restringidas por un par de esposas y dos desconocidos con pasamontañas, uno de ellos apuntándole con un arma.

No debía precipitarse.

—No es el vocalista, pero es miembro del grupo —respondió el conductor—, lo he visto en televisión. Es el guitarrista. Aún así podemos pedir rescate.

Estupendo. Un rescate. Así que todo eso era por dinero. Iban a secuestrar a Shuichi para pedir un rescate. Malditos desgraciados. Trató de aflojar las esposas en su espalda pero fue inútil, necesitaría una llave. Pronto, sus ojos y su boca fueron cubiertos, aislándolo completamente de su entorno para, finalmente, sentir un pinchazo en su cuello y en segundos todo fue oscuridad.

 

 

Claude estaba desesperado. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y seguían sin tener noticias de Hiro. La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo. Observó a su alrededor. Tohma hacía llamada tras llamada por teléfono, contactando a las agencias de policía disponibles. Yuki había mandado a llamar al doctor de la empresa para que atendiera a Shuichi. Suguru se había enterado de la noticia y ayudaba a su primo con las llamadas y Sakano, se había desmayado en cuanto se lo habían contado.

Observó la ciudad a través del gran ventanal que había en la presidencia. Dos horas. En dos horas Hiro ya podía estar muy lejos de la ciudad. Sentía su corazón estrujarse de dolor cada segundo que pasaba en la incertidumbre. ¿Dónde estaría Hiro? Y aún más importante, ¿estaría bien?

Todo era su culpa. Normalmente Hiro lo esperaba en el estacionamiento para irse juntos. Al principio había sido difícil mantener en secreto su relación de los ojos del mundo y al final habían optado por contárselo a Shuichi y a Tohma.

Maldición... ¿Por qué Tohma tardaba tanto? Si lo único que tenía que hacer era utilizar el sistema de rastreo que tenían los teléfonos celulares de todos los famosos de la compañía.

—Gracias por su atención capitán.

El sonido que hizo el auricular del teléfono al tocar la base del mismo llamó la atención de todos los presentes, al menos de los que estaban conscientes.

—¿Qué dijo la policía Seguchi-san? —preguntó Shuichi, no pudiendo aguantar el nerviosismo.

—Han activado el sistema de rastreo de su teléfono celular, sin embargo, no podrán obtener su ubicación hasta que el objetivo deje de moverse.

—¡¿Dejar de moverse?! —gritó Claude con desesperación—. ¡¡Podrían hacerlo sacado de la ciudad para entonces!!

—K-san... —musitó Shuichi. Entendía su preocupación. Él mismo estaba que se moría de la desesperación por no tener noticias de su amigo. No se quería imaginar cómo se sentiría si su amado Eiri fuera raptado.

 

 

Hiro gimió de dolor cuando fue soltado violentamente en el frío suelo. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Estaba desorientado. El efecto del sedante apenas se estaba pasando. Sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar.

—¡¡Él no es, par de idiotas!! —El grito estridente le martilleó los oídos.

—Él también es parte de la banda. Es el guitarrista. Aún así podemos pedir una recompensa.

Trató de ubicar el origen de la voz. Su boca había sido descubierta, sin embargo, un velo continuaba sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver nada más que la oscura tela.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —gritó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, pues una patada en el abdomen lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

—Eso no tiene importancia niño —dijo el encapuchado que lo golpeó—. Ahora vas a portarte bien mientras nosotros pedimos el rescate.

 

 

¿Alguna vez has deseado que el reloj se moviera más lento? Eso era lo que deseaba Claude en esos momentos. Tres horas y ninguna noticia. El localizador del teléfono de Hiro no emitía ninguna señal. El argumento de la policía había sido conciso: Hiro seguía en movimiento, habían anulado la señal con algún aparato de interferencia o Hiroshi estaba ya demasiado lejos. De las tres, la última era la menos probable pues, a menos que sacaran a Hiro de la isla, la señal seguiría emitiéndose.

El estrés lo invadía. ¿Por qué no se habían comunicado ya los maleantes? ¿Hiro estaría bien? Estaba a punto de volverse loco. El teléfono sonó, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había instaurado en la presidencia de NG. Claude quiso precipitarse a tomar el teléfono, pero Tohma fue más rápido que él.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó con tranquilidad. Esa era su línea privada, por lo que inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión de que, al menos uno de los captores tenía que haber trabajado en NG.

—Seguchi-san —habló una voz grave—, como ya se imaginará, tenemos a un integrante de una de las bandas de su compañía. Hiroshi Nakano.

Tohma activó el altavoz, y con un ademán, les pidió a los demás que guardaran silencio.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que ustedes tienen a Hiroshi?

Se escuchó una sonrisa malvada, después un sonido fuerte de pisadas.

—No creen que te tenemos con nosotros... —Se escuchó de manera lejana—. ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras?

 

 

Hiro le escupió en el rostro al hombre que se había acercado a él con el teléfono, ganándose otra patada en el estómago. No pudo evitar soltar un aullido de dolor. Sólo esperaba que no le hubieran roto una costilla.

—¡¡Hiro!!

Escuchó la fuerte voz de Claude por el auricular del maleante.

—K... —gimió, tratando de que su voz llegara a su amado, aunque saliera menguada por el reciente golpe en su abdomen—. Ayúdame.

 

 

—Ayúdame.

Claude sintió que la respiración se le cortaba ante el sollozo ahogado de Hiro.

—¡¡Malditos bastardos!! ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?! —gritó, conteniendo las ganas de destruir el teléfono.

—Calma señores... Si quieren volver a ver a su chico vivo, deberán pagar diez millones de dólares en billetes chicos. Tienen cuatro horas para juntar el dinero. —La llamada se cortó.

—Son unos... —Claude sujetó el escritorio de Tohma fuertemente, ocasionando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos.

—K-san... —Shuichi abandonó el sillón donde había estado sentado junto a Eiri y posó sus manos en la espalda de Claude. Él era una de las pocas personas que conocía la relación entre su manager y su mejor amigo, aunque quizás, después de esto, más personas probablemente se enterarían—. K-san, hay que ser fuertes... Encontraremos a Hiro.

Claude volteó a ver a Shuichi. Quería creer en sus palabras.

—Tohma...

—Veré qué puedo hacer K. Es una fuerte cantidad de dinero para conseguir en billetes chicos.

En ese momento, comenzó a llover.

 

 

Hiro estaba desesperado por salir de ahí. Su mirada recorrió la estancia aprovechando que la venda había caído un poco. Uno de los hombres veía las noticias en un televisor, quizás esperando a que pasaran el reportaje de su rapto. El conductor del vehículo picaba rudamente las teclas de una computadora en una mesa vieja cerca de él, y el líder sólo caminaba de un lado al otro. 

Analizó la situación. Diez millones de dólares en billetes chicos. Sudó frío al imaginar que el avaricioso presidente de NG no quisiera pagar el rescate... ¿Lo dejaría con ellos? ¿Existiría en NG esa cantidad de dinero como lo pedían? Esperaba que sí pero, ¿estaría Seguchi dispuesto a pagarlo?

 

 

El tiempo pasó con rapidez entre las llamadas continuas de Tohma a los bancos. ¿La mala noticia? Sólo había conseguido la mitad del dinero en billete chico.

Durante ese tiempo, miembros de la policía de la sección de investigaciones, se habían instalado en la oficina de presidencia, interviniendo la línea principal por si el maleante volvía a llamar. Estaban preparados.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y Tohma tomó el auricular de su teléfono.

—¿Tienen mi dinero? —preguntó la misma voz que había hecho la primera llamada. Los miembros de investigaciones comenzaron a trabajar tratando de rastrear la llamada. Le habían advertido a Seguchi, necesitaban que mantuviera la llamada al menos cincuenta segundos.

—Lamentablemente no. Diez millones de dólares es mucho dinero —explicó Tohma lentamente—. Hemos podido reunir la mitad, y esta podrá ser entregada en media hora si es lo que desean. El resto lo tendré disponible hasta el día de mañana

—¡¡Quiero todo mi dinero!! —La llamada se cortó.

Claude inmediatamente volteó hacia los investigadores, recibiendo solamente una negativa.

—Lo lamento Winchester-san, pero tienen bloqueada la señal.

 

 

—Malditos desgraciados —masculló el líder de los maleantes viendo a su presa—. Sabes, me están colmando la paciencia. Creen que pueden controlarme. No creas que no sé del localizador que hay en tu teléfono. —Se acercó a la mesa donde había un pequeño aparato negro con una antena—. Esto inhibe cualquier aparato localizador en cincuenta metros a la redonda.

Hiro maldijo internamente. Esa era su única esperanza.

—Quizás podrían incentivarlos jefe —masculló uno de los subordinados.

El líder rió maliciosamente dirigiendo su vista hacia su presa.

—Quizás podríamos hacerlo... —respondió activando la cámara de la computadora.

Hiro se estremeció de miedo antes de sentir una ráfaga de golpes caer sobre su cuerpo y sus gritos fueran acallados por las gruesas paredes de la bodega.

 

 

—Lo siento Seguchi-san, pero de alguna manera lograron interferir con el sistema de rastreo. 

Claude estaba a punto de explotar. La única esperanza que le quedaba de localizar a Hiro acababa de desaparecer. ¿Que podrían hacer ahora? La computadora de Tohma emitió un sonido. Había recibido un correo electrónico. Iba a restarle importancia si no fuera porque en el asunto rezaba: “Quizás quiera apurarse Seguchi-san...” Abrió el correo. Su acción fue pararse estrepitosamente de su silla con la mirada entornada, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿Qué sucede Seguchi-san? —preguntó Shuichi, caminando hasta él y echándole un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora—. ¡Hiro! —chilló, tapándose la boca ahogando un grito de horror.

Fueron pocos los segundos que le tomó a Claude correr hacia el escritorio y voltear la pantalla. Perdió el aliento.

Ahí estaba Hiro. Su amado Hiro. Tirado en un sucio y húmedo suelo. Su cabello estaba suelto y revuelto, cubriendo parcialmente su cara, pero dejaba ver lo suficiente para saber que tenía varios golpes en la cara y varios hilillos de sangre cubrían la boca y las mejillas. Su camisa había sido abierta y rasgada en varias partes, dejando ver un torso lastimado y cubierto de golpes y magulladuras.

Debajo de la fotografía había un mensaje: Quiero mi dinero completo. Si me lo dan en partes, partes es lo que recibirán. Tienen dos horas.

—Hi... Hiro...

Hiro. Su amado Hiro estaba sufriendo. Esos desgraciados habían...

—Amano-san —llamó Tohma a uno de los investigadores—. ¿Pueden rastrear la dirección IP desde donde fue enviado este correo?

Claude volteó a verlo con la respiración acelerada. ¿Rastrear la dirección IP? ¡¡Qué gran idea!! Sólo esperaba que los maleantes no fueran tan inteligentes como para enviar la fotografía desde un lugar muy alejado a donde tenían a su amado.

 

 

—Es una locación cerca del kilómetro veinticinco de la carretera Tomei a unos cincuenta y cinco kilómetros de aquí. —Después de haber mandado llamar a un especialista en informática, sólo había sido cuestión de minutos para que dieran con la dirección de IP del correo—. Debe ser alguna casa o bodega vieja pues en los mapas actuales no muestran ninguna edificación importante y habrán usado algún tipo de generador de señal inalámbrica para enviar el correo. Esas señales son diferentes a las usadas por los sistemas de rastreo.

Claude no necesitó más. Salió rápidamente de la oficina. Estaba determinado a encontrar a Hiro y salvarlo, costara lo que costara.

—Capitán, alerte a su unidad, es hora de salvar a Hiroshi. —Fue la orden directa de Tohma. Todos se movilizaron inmediatamente.

 

 

Claude conducía a toda velocidad por las calles. Se pasó semáforos en rojo y señales de alto, estando a punto de chocar en algunas ocasiones. No importaba. Lo primordial era llegar a donde estaba Hiro. Tardaría cerca de veinte minutos en llegar a la dirección y el plazo de dos horas estaba a punto de terminar. Sólo esperaba que Tohma tuviera una buena coartada para evitar que le siguieran haciendo daño a Hiro. No lo soportaría. Pisó el acelerador. Finalmente había salido de la ciudad, pero aún tenía varios kilómetros de oscura carretera frente a él. La noche avanzaba y él sólo tenía un objetivo en mente. Salvar a Hiro.

 

 

Hiro hiperventilaba. Todo su cuerpo dolía espantosamente. Sangraba profusamente de una herida en su cabeza. Su labio estaba roto y estaba seguro de que tenía al menos una costilla rota. Su hombro izquierdo dolía como mil demonios y no sentía una de sus piernas. No podía moverse. Su visión estaba nublada.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!

Escuchó golpes, disparos y forcejeos.

—¡¡¡Hiro!!!

Esa voz. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Trató de incorporarse pero fue en vano. Sólo pudo voltear el rostro y ver una sombra que se acercaba a él.

—¡¡Hiro!! ¡Ya todo terminó, estarás bien!

Pudo sentir unos brazos rodearle, y calor inundar su lastimado cuerpo. Reconocía esa colonia.

—¿K...? —gimió sin fuerzas. No pudo evitar que la inconsciencia le arrastrara con ella.

 

 

—¿Cómo esta doctor? —preguntó Claude con impaciencia después de tener que aguantar tres horas en la sala de espera.

Amanecía. Aún tenía en su mente lo que había pasado hacía un par de horas. Cuando había estado a punto de llegar, Tohma le había llamado diciéndole que un escuadrón de la policía iba a cubrirlo, le darían alcance en cinco minutos. No le importó. Pisó el acelerador y en poco tiempo ubicó una vieja casa solitaria. Ahí debía ser. Era la única edificación visible a la redonda.

Sin perder tiempo, bajó de vehículo y tomó su inseparable magnum. Ahora más que nunca agradecía tenerla siempre consigo. Prácticamente derribó la puerta de entrada que cedió fácilmente. Pronto escuchó gritos en la planta alta y supo que ahí estaban. Gritó el nombre de su amado y subió las roídas escaleras como una tromba. Al paso le salió un hombre y no dudó en apuntarle a una de sus piernas y disparar. El hombre cayó chillando de dolor y sosteniéndose su miembro lastimado.

Claude entró a la habitación de donde aquel había salido, topándose con sus dos secuaces y al fondo, tirado en el suelo, estaba su amado Hiro. Rápidamente disparó a los hombres en puntos que sabía, no eran vitales, pero los dejarían fuera de combate por un tiempo y corrió hacia Hiro.

Después de eso, todo pasó en una bruma. La policía llegó y apresaron a los hombres. Tendrían que llevarlos al hospital, pero después los someterían a juicio. Claude esperaba que Tohma se asegurara de dejarlos en prisión por el resto de sus vidas. La ambulancia llegó poco después y trasladaron a Hiro al hospital. Viajó con Hiro en la ambulancia, había amenazado a los doctores de que los mataría si no los dejaba viajar con ellos.

En el hospital se le unieron Shuichi, Eiri, Tohma, Sakano y Suguru, esperando obtener noticias de Hiro. Había tenido que esperar cerca de tres horas para que le dieran información sobre su estado. 

—El joven Hiroshi ahora se encuentra estable —respondió el galeno y en pocos segundos tuvo a todos los presentes cerca de él—. Tuvimos que reparar tres costillas rotas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba dislocado y la pierna derecha estaba fracturada. Le dimos unos calmantes y dormirá un poco más.

—Doctor... —Claude tenía una duda en su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo—, Hiro fue... ¿abusado?

—No, afortunadamente no. —Hubo un suspiro general—. Lo revisamos completamente y curamos todas las heridas. Ahora estará bien —añadió, caminando hacia un pasillo—. ¿Alguien desea acompañarlo?

Las miradas de Tohma y de Shuichi viajaron inmediatamente a Claude que caminó tras el doctor sin esperar otra indicación. Estaba ansioso por ver a Hiro, y nada ni nadie lo detendrían.

Caminaron por un pasillo frío lleno de puertas y cuadros que, aunque trataban de fomentar un ambiente de tranquilidad, en Claude ocasionaban todo lo contrario. Saber que su amado se encontraba detrás de una de aquellas puertas con máquinas a su alrededor, recuperándose de una golpiza, le revolvía el estómago. 

Malditos desgraciados. Hubiera querido matarlos sin piedad, descuartizarlos vivos, quemar sus restos y no dejar ningún rastro de ellos sobre la faz de la tierra, pero sabía las consecuencias que aquello traería. Sus acciones serían justificadas por Tohma como: “En defensa propia”. No habría cargos hacia él. 

El doctor se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número ciento dieciséis en letras negras. Tomó el pomo y lo giró, revelando el interior de aquella habitación. Ahí estaba él. Recostado en una cama. Parecía como si estuviera dormido, aunque las máquinas a su alrededor no hacían nada por hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Afortunadamente las costillas rotas no perforaron los pulmones por lo que no fue necesario entubarlo. Probablemente dormirá una hora más. 

—Quiero quedarme con él —dijo solemne. 

—Muy bien, en ese caso, haré los arreglos con el señor Seguchi. Cuando despierte, trate de no incomodarlo. Con permiso.

El doctor salió de la habitación dejando a Claude sólo con Hiro. Se acercó a la cama con pasos lentos y pesados. 

—Hiro...

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Decirle cuánto lo amaba. Cuánto había sufrido durante las horas en que había estado privado de su libertad. Pedirle perdón por tener esos miedos. Que todo había sido su culpa, pues si no hubieran tenido ese “mal entendido” en el armario, habrían salido juntos de NG y nada de eso hubiera sucedido. 

Acercó una silla a un costado de la cama y se dispuso a esperar. Esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que Hiro despertara.

 

 

Les tenemos noticias de último minuto. El lanzamiento del último disco de la afamada banda Bad Luck sufrirá un retraso de dos meses. Esto debido al secuestro express que sufrió el baterista de la banda, Hiroshi Nakano durante la noche del día de ayer. 

Fuentes sin confirmar afirman que el objetivo era el líder de la banda, Shuichi Shindo, pero el joven Nakano, en un acto de valentía, evitó que esto sucediera. 

De momento, Hiroshi Nakano se encuentra en un hospital privado siendo atendido por los mejores doctores del campo. Hemos intentado acceder al edificio para obtener información, sin embargo, el líder de la compañía de música multinacional NG, Tohma Seguchi nos ha impedido todo intento, afirmando que pronto se realizará una rueda de prensa. Los mantendremos informados.

 

 

¿Cómo se había enterado la prensa? Ese era un misterio que nunca se resolvería, pero fue cuestión de minutos para que el estacionamiento del hospital se llenara de reporteros tratando de obtener información de Hiro. Fue gracias a la rápida acción de Tohma que la situación fue contenida.

Claude volteó a ver el reloj. Pronto serían las nueve de la mañana. Increíble lo que un poco de adrenalina podía hacerte sentir. Estaba completamente alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar Hiro, pero lo único que veía era la respiración rítmica y pausada de su amado. Un gemido inmediatamente lo puso sobre alerta. Su mirada barrió las máquinas que estaban en la habitación pero ninguna mostraba nada anormal ni emitía alarmas. Sus ojos rápidamente recayeron sobre Hiro quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿Hiro?

Con lentitud, los pesados párpados dieron paso a unos brillantes ojos castaños.

—¿K...?

Con celeridad, Claude llamó a una de las enfermeras quien, al ver despierto al paciente, llamó al doctor encargado. Claude fue prácticamente sacado a tropezones de la habitación mientras se le hacía un reconocimiento general al paciente. Quince minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación.

—El paciente se encuentra bien. No hay signos de conmoción cerebral. Tiene completa lucidez. Puede pasar a verlo. Yo mandaré avisar a los demás.

Claude solo asintió y se preparó para encarar a Hiro. Abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a una seria mirada castaña.

—Hola —saludó y tomó asiento en la misma silla donde había estado minutos antes.

—Hola... K... ¿Qué sucedió?

Los siguientes diez minutos, Claude se dedicó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Cómo lo había localizado y cómo había sido rescatado.

—Vaya... —comentó Hiro—, y eso que no sabían que tengo una relación contigo.

Ese fue un ataque directo. Un ataque al corazón. Y Claude lo sabía. Pero tenía listos sus argumentos.

—Hiro... —empezó Claude—. Quiero decirte que...

—No K —lo interrumpió—. No quiero que lo que me digas tenga que ver con lo que pasó. Lo que menos necesito es tu lástima. No te sientas obligado a nada. Creo que es mejor que terminemos con esto —dijo con dolor, volteando su rostro hacia la ventana. No quería que Claude viera su rostro compungido. Si representaba una carga para Claude, lo mejor sería terminar—. No quiero que te veas forzado a una relación que no quieres y—

No pudo continuar. Fue imposible hablar cuando unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Esa boca tan dulce y apasionada que hizo que su frecuencia cardiaca se incrementara un poco.

—Hiro... escúchame y escúchame bien —masculló, cortando el beso—. Te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Tenías razón. Tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que dirán los demás. Miedo de lo que pudiera pensar Michael al saber que su padre es homosexual, pero mi mayor miedo se cumplió y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Sufrí un infierno cuando supe que habías sido secuestrado —Claude tomó la barbilla de Hiro que tenía las mejillas arreboladas—. Quiero que revelemos nuestra relación Hiro.

—K... —Los ojos de Hiro brillaron—, pero la prensa, Michael...

—No importa. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tienes dueño, que eres mío. Michael es pequeño pero de seguro entenderá y si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño de nuevo, conocerá a mi muñeca —dijo con una sonrisa radiante, sacando su inseparable arma a relucir.

Hiro no pudo aguantar la alegría y arrastró a Claude a otro beso apasionado. Una enfermera entró rápidamente, alertada por la alta frecuencia cardiaca del paciente sólo para salir segundos después, completamente abochornada.

Shuichi y compañía estaban fuera de la habitación. Desde que el doctor les había comunicado que Hiro había despertado, decidieron darle a Claude tiempo para hablar con él. Cuando la enfermera salió furiosamente ruborizada de la habitación, supieron que ahora todo estaría bien.

 

 

Un mes. Un mes entero fue lo que tuvo que pasar Hiro en el hospital hasta que estuviera completamente restablecido por órdenes de Tohma. La prensa había sido un ente constante en el hospital, tratando de obtener información a mansalva. Tohma había llamado a una rueda de prensa con los periódicos, revistas y medios de comunicación más importantes, y junto al doctor de Hiro y el jefe de policía, habían relevado todo lo sucedido. Las cosas parecían más tranquilas ahora.

Claude prácticamente había acampado en la habitación de Hiro. Amenazando con su arma a todo aquel que osara oponerse, había pasado el último mes al lado de su amado y habían aprovechado el tiempo haciendo planes sobre lo que harían una vez que Hiro saliera del hospital. Comenzando por vivir juntos.

 

 

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó Claude bajando la última caja de su vehículo y metiéndola a su departamento. 

En cuanto Hiro había salido del hospital, aún antes de ir a NG, Claude lo había raptado para ir al departamento de Hiro, recoger todas sus cosas y llevarlo a su nuevo hogar: su propio departamento. Hiro había reído por la impulsividad de su amado, pero estaba feliz. Sería el primer paso hacia una nueva etapa de su relación. 

Tan pronto como Claude dejó la última caja en el suelo y cerró la puerta de su departamento, atacó a Hiro cargándolo de frente y pasando las piernas de Hiro por su cintura.

Un mes. ¡¡Un mes de abstinencia!! Antes de salir del hospital, le había preguntado al doctor, secretamente, si podían reanudar su actividad sexual y al recibir luz verde, pensaba comenzarla inmediatamente. Cómo lo deseaba. 

Hiro estaba en las mismas. Trabajosamente, Claude los dirigió a la habitación principal y soltó a Hiro. Las prendas volaron por todo el cuarto y pronto, el sonido de gemidos, besos y pieles chocando inundó el recinto.

—Aahh... K...

Hiro gemía mientras sostenía fuertemente la espalda de Claude ante las potentes embestidas. Estaba seguro que le dejaría las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ese sentimiento de pertenencia hacia Claude. Quería que lo marcara como suyo. Únicamente suyo ahora y siempre porque eso sería. Aunque Claude se cansara algún día de él, Hiro siempre llevaría su esencia bajo su piel y su marca en cada una de sus células. 

Siempre, por siempre y para siempre.

—Te amo Hiro...

—Yo también K… Yo también...


End file.
